User talk:IceRevenant
Hi, welcome to F.E.A.R.! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:ATC Black Ops Heavy Soldier page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Derekproxy (talk) 18:29, 18 March 2009 Edits Ok um first... calm down. This isn't to attack your pride or anything, or provoke anyone. So calm down. It's just a wiki. Secondly, both the vehicle you man and the one you encounter first are the same one. If you want just pass over the info from the REV9 to the Mule, or rename it. It's ok either way. But consider calming down and opening your mind. Not being so stuck-up. It's a public wiki. That you created a page doesn't mean it's yours. I might as well add that for a thing to be in Gamespot doesn't mean it's true. They're not gods or the game's creators. Don't assume something is real just because Gamespot says so. Concept art is just that. Concept. So calm down a bit. Keimei~ 14:03, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Quiet down you two, or I'll put both yall in time out. Big McLargeHuge 14:52, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah apologies from me too. It's just a thing of making sure I gues. =P And you know, if you play F3AR in computer, I'm open to play. xD (Not fan of PvP things) Keimei~ 18:08, June 23, 2011 (UTC) The thing is that every game calls them differently. They are called Power Armors in FEAR and Powered Armors in FEAR 2. I noticed the "small" one in FEAR 3 was called Power Armor when the objective said to destroy it. Don't know about the other. Also, I'm wondering if there was a need to add "Armacham" to Phase Casters and Phase Commanders. The thing is that the game doesn't include Armacham in their names. Just those two... every other ATC enemy does have the word Armacham I think. Keimei~ 21:33, June 23, 2011 (UTC) This is what I meant actually. Sites can just be wrong too. And mmh... I mean yes, the phases are ATC enemies, but the they're the only ones that don't have "Armacham" on their official name. I would like to do some edits but I'm getting busy these days. I don't have the time to make sure no people change things just because they don't like it. =/ Keimei~ 02:35, June 24, 2011 (UTC) That's ok. One thing I notice a lot here is that they add stuff out of pure speculation and think they're true. Yet they have no proof. For example Alma's child... they insist that Point Man fathers it but there's just no proof of that. (He's silent. xD) I just think ''most likely''s shouldn't matter... but actual facts. Keimei~ 04:48, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Hum... I think it depends on the info you have from it. If it's acceptable then maybe you should make a new page for them. Keimei~ 16:52, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the correction. Sector 36 05:25, July 12, 2011 (UTC)Sector 36Sector 36 05:25, July 12, 2011 (UTC)